


The Unexpected Hero

by Happy_Times



Series: Lovely One Shots [2]
Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New love, Unexpected rescue, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Times/pseuds/Happy_Times
Summary: Rein has been trying to get Bright to notice her, but he's always been so oblivious to her advances. Eventually she realizes how hopeless it is to try and decides maybe it was time to move on. So, without telling anyone, she takes a trip to the Flame Kingdom to take her mind off things. But one thing lead to another, and somehow she ends up in a sticky situation."Are you alright, Princess Rein?"Huh? What?What is Auler doing here?!
Relationships: Prince Auler/Princess Rein
Series: Lovely One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Unexpected Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A special request from Bakarina! Hope you enjoy it!

_"Bright-sama! You look handsome today!"_

_"Bright-sama! Will you ask me to a dance?"_

_"Bright-sama!"_

_"Bright-sama!"_

But his response will always be, _"Oh! Hello Princess Rein! You look especially lovely today!"_

No matter how many times Rein has tried to get Bright to notice her feelings, he doesn't catch on and immediately looks the other way. By "other way" she means her twin sister, Fine. Rein isn't dumb and the sisters already resolved this, but she's well aware that Bright is in love with Fine. Sure she's adorable and energetic, but Rein didn't know what she could be lacking that Fine has. They're _twins_ for crying out loud! Yeah, they have different hair and eyes, but they look alike! Except maybe Fine has a bigger smile, but that's not the point!

It's just so frustrating... It doesn't help that Fine isn't aware of his crush on her either, but she already likes Shade and Shade likes her.

"Why me..." Rein muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Fine asks. She was making a bracelet on their table without looking at Rein's direction.

"Nothing."

"You're muttering~"

Seriously. Who's the older twin here? "It's about Bright-sama. Maybe I should...give up on him."

Fine stops and looks at her twin with shocked eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Fine knew it was serious when Rein didn't laugh. So she got up and sat next to her sister on the bed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm tired of chasing someone who won't even notice my presence when I enter the room. At this point, I'm just wasting my time on someone who won't even love me when I can find someone else who will. I don't want to waste my life like this and I want to find love."

"Rein. We're still pretty young. You have plenty of time to find someone!"

 _Speak for yourself. Shade likes you back._ "I need some time alone. Tell Poomo I went out for a walk, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe..."

Rein smiles stiffly and hops off the bed. She leaves the room without looking back and walks down the corridor to the direction of the hot air balloons.

Truthfully, at a time like this, she would shop and look at accessories to help cheer her up, but it'll remind her of the Jewelry Kingdom and that would remind her of Bright. So, for now, she'll just visit the Flame Kingdom. Maybe she'll ask Lione to teach her samba? It's good exercise after all.

* * *

"CATCH HER!"

Everything escalate TOO fast! One moment Rein was walking to the direction of the Flame Castle, the next she was being chased by some kind of thugs? All she wanted to do was dance and get Bright out of her head, but right now all she wants is to be saved by him! She should've paid attention to Camelot when she was teaching self-defense, but she didn't think she'd ever get in danger!

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Laughed one of her chasers.

"What do you think!? Somewhere safe!" Rein yelled.

Oh no! She can tell she's getting slower! This sucks so much! She isn't the athletic twin! Fine is! Fine is the athletic one! Why didn't she bring her along? Now she regrets not bringing her sister along! Or telling anyone where she went!

"H-Help me!" Rein cried.

Why? Why could she only think of Bright? Why is she thinking that he can save her?

Maybe just once she had hoped that Bright will love her some day. Maybe even smile at her the way he smiled at Fine.

Rein squeezes her eyes shut and-

"GAH!"

Huh?

Rein hears the sound of groaning and slows down. When she turns back, all of her pursers were on the ground and the one standing in the middle of them was-

"Auler?" Rein questions.

Auler sheathed his sword and looks at Rein with the same surprise. "Princess Rein? Was that you screaming?"

"Uh- Yes."

"Are you alright, Princess Rein?" He rushes towards her and scans her. "They didn't touch you?"

"N-No."

Auler smiles in relief. "Thank goodness."

This was completely unexpected. She was a little disappointed that it wasn't Bright, but at the same time she was relieved. "Thank you, Auler. I would've been in serious trouble if you hadn't saved me."

"I was only doing what was needed to be done. As a prince, I have a responsibility to help those in danger."

He even has the same justice as Bright... "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the Flame Kingdom?"

"I was dropping off Tio. I went to visit the Diamond Kingdom, but on my way to visiting Altezza, he was there talking to her." His face visibly saddened, but he kept a smile.

Rein knew that face. She probably had the same one not too long ago.

"What about you?" Auler asks.

"Oh! I was, um, going to visit Lione, but after that chase I don't feel up for it."

"I see. Would you like me to escort you back home?"

"Truthfully I don't want to go home yet. I'm trying to clear my head and start fresh." Auler tilts his head in confusion. "Basically I'm trying to get over someone."

Thankfully Auler understood and nods. "Would you like to visit the Windmill Kingdom? It's the perfect place to clear your head. That is, if you'd like?" Auler held out his hand to Rein. Rein hesitated at first, but then she takes his hand. "I'll walk you to your balloon. Which direction is it in?"

"Honestly I have no clue. I've been running around so I don't know which direction it could be."

"In that case, I'll take you to mine. Did you let anyone know where you were?"

"...No."

"...I'll make sure to inform your parents where you were when we reach my kingdom."

"Thank you very much."

Although he didn't need to, he held her hand all the way to his balloon. The conversation was mostly one-sided, but Auler made her laugh a few times. Rein was able to forget all her worries and it was like she didn't have any to begin with.

Without her realizing it, her heart was slowly being healed by Auler.

How unexpected...

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? I hope you liked it because honestly I've never written an Auler/Rein ship, and honestly I liked how this turned out. But if you want something different, leave another request and I'm up for the challenge!  
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe out there!


End file.
